Voldemort’s mistake
by QTtwob
Summary: ABANDONED! All energy is dedicated to starting over rewrite. When that story is completed then we may adventure back. Chances are slim. Please, you can take our plot and story away! That will be one less story to worry about. This is an AU plot. thanks!


I own none of the HP characters

Summary: What if Harry was taken to Voldemort by wormtail and was killed… or so we they thought… I know it's been done but just read it and review that's all I need. J

Voldemort's mistake

Little Hangleton was a nice place around this time. The trees were in full blossom and the

people ran along quickly with no understanding about the world around them. Off to the side of

this small peaceful town there was a quite large estate, for some reason always covered in some

kind of fog. The rusty old gates marked the entry to the deserted place. For any normal person

this would just be a dump for a kicking Halloween party, but the truth would shock them all. The

people knew better to enter the Riddles estate. Beyond the gates that marked your doom was a huge courtyard that was covered with dieing shrubs and trees.

There is or was a gamekeeper on the land, but his whereabouts were just as a mystery as the

house to the outside world. Occasionally the people could see red and blue and any color imagine shoot up coming from the manor but quickly walked on by.

One halloweves night the Riddle estate was quite active. Deep within the walls stood not a man

but a very pissed off wiszard, with a name that made the wizarding world shutter, Lord

Voldemort. His eyes shown percing red as he looked out the window. All of the sudden the door

at the far right side swung open and in ran a very exausted, if you could call him, a man carring

a bundle within his hands. Voldemort shot his head around as he saw the bundle and smiled, if

you could call it that. His nose flared and he said nothing as he stood over the collapsed man.

"My…L…Lord I have him… Harry Potter" said the shaking man. Voldemort smiled as he saw

the 15 month old baby and soon looked angry again. His eyes shot to the the man below

"Wormtail, were you followed did anyone see you" "N..No my L..Lord everthing is as you

wished"

He said nothing but looked back at the child as little Harry started to stirr. "So this, is the child,

'Harry Potter' that is going to kill me" she spate at the words of Harry Potter. "Well then some

prophecy, if he was going to kill me one day then how come one so weak as Wormtail grab him"

he was just thinking out loud when Harry started to make some winning sounds. "Never shall

this happen…_Avada Kedavra" _a color of green light shot out his wand and illumated the whole

room and out of the windows. At a whisper Wormtail curled in to a small ball and said "Sorry Harry"

The once moving Harry lied dead and limp on the cold floor. Voldemort laughed "Depose of the

body" hissed Voldemort to a deatheater standing in the door way. "Yes my Lord" the deatheater

picked up the dead looking infant and walked outside of the room. He looked at the infant and then he saw the scar and laughed. He walked into the churchyard out on the far north side of the

estate. The deatheater dropped the infant down on top of another grave and left.

A few hours passed and the little body stired. Harry begain to cry softly…

Off in the distance there was a small house that was near the churchyard. A young

woman was leaving with quite a bit of luggage when all of the sudden she froze as the child's cry

filled her ears. She followed her ears that lead her to a grave within the churchyard and apond

that grave layed the little Harry. "Oh my, a child so beautiful. I wonder where his parents are?",

she whispered to herself. The streets were bare and there was no note or any sign he belonged to

anybody who cared for him. Well she thought as she picked the boy up, he was in need for a

feeding soon so she laid him on her lap and examined him. He was small but good weight,

healthy as can be. He smiled at her, either gas or an emotion she could not tell. She saw that he

had all his fingers and toes and gently poked them as the baby wiggled around. Then she saw

that he had all the normal mortal functions as any infant should have. She smiled at him and then

frowned as she looked at his forehead. "Oh my! good Heavens!" She thought to herself that scar

had to be at least few cementers long. Maybe the baby has brain damage or something that was the only logical explanation for the baby to be abandoned. She came from a village with the

notion of survival of the fittest and a baby abandoned was something not new to her. Then the

woman pushed back the small raven hair strand that was covering most of the scar. A lighting

bolt came to mind as she put her finger to the scar. At first she thought it could just be dirt but

when she touched the scar it was indeed blood and deep.

She looked back at the child; the woman had a look of confusion on her face, why was he

not crying louder. Any normal child would be crying bloody murder with a cut that big.

The child must be special; I think I'm going to take him with me back home. She lifted

Harry up and took him home.

* * *

Note this was just a thought that came to my sister's and my head on day. This is what we stopped at. You are welcomed to adopt it if you like. And if you want us to update please review and give us some sort of plot. Haha anything will go!!! 


End file.
